


Together Alone

by aliensandcryptids



Series: Cecil does Kinktober [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Sleepy Sex, do not repost to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 13:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21055379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliensandcryptids/pseuds/aliensandcryptids
Summary: Markus and Simon take some time off and spend the day in bedKinktober Day 2- Sleepy sex





	Together Alone

Sunlight began pouring into the room. Markus blinked a couple of times so he could adjust his eyes to the light. He was in his and Simon's shared room in New Jericho. After the peaceful revolution Markus began talking to President Warren about the rights of androids. That meant more meetings and conferences. After a while both North and Simon told him that he should take a break before he overworked his biocomponates.

So Markus spent the next few weeks with Simon painting, talking and cuddling on the bed together. Markus looked down and saw that Simon was still in statis. He smiled too himself kissed the top of his temple.

Simon immediately woke up and gave Markus a smile that caused his thirium pump to be faster than usual.

"Good morning"

"Morning" Markus have Simon a quick kiss on the lips. He was grateful for moments like this. When he didn't have do any work and he could spend time with one he loved.

"We have the whole day off today. What do you wanna do?"

Markus pauses in thought before giving him a mischievous smirk "I can think of one thing" He leaned over and claimed Simon's lip in a deep and passionate kiss. Simon moans and wraps his arms around Markus' neck.

Markus bit and sucked on  
Simon's neck,tounge lapping at the blue blood that flowed out.

"Markus" Simon moaned as he leaned his head back so Markus could get more access

"Shh,let me take care of you baby" Markus pulled off Simon's pants along with his own and threw them to the ground. He kissed Simon again while slowly entering him.

"Markus!" Simon practically screamed out. He grabbed Markus's hand and the skin started peeling away revealing the synthetic plastic underneath. Markus slowly started moving his his and he could feel the pleasure washing over him in waves. He could if as if he was fucking and being fucked at the same time.

ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ sᴛᴏᴘ ᴍᴀʀᴋᴜs!! Simon said through their link.

ɪ ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ Markus said as he held on to Simon tighter. He went faster and harder earning more 'please don't stop's' and 'harder please's' from Simon who looked absolutely wrecked in his arms. After one finally thrust he

"Markus I- I'm-" Simon moaned out. But Markus already knew what he was going to say.

"Do it! Cum for me!" Markus growled into Simon's ear,hitting that one spot over and over again. Simon didn't need to be told twice and he came on the sheets yelling Markus' name. Markus came soon after filling him up and biting down on his shoulder causing the skin the peel away.

Once the two had calmed down Markus pulled Simon into his arms and planted kisses against his forehead and jaw.

"Maybe we should just stay in bed all day" Simon joked. And Markus couldn't help but chuckle. He liked the idea of spending the whole day cuddling with Simon in bed all and having lazy sex.

"Maybe we can. But for now let's just sleep"

Simon only hummed in agreement as the two closed their eyes and let sleep claim them


End file.
